Tragedy
by MissBeccaBlack
Summary: this is my short story on Hermione and ron, very sad, and i hope you like it, please read and review
1. Default Chapter

Tragedy  
  
By Becky  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
  
August 31st, 2000  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
We finally defeated the dark lord last night, and Ron's in ST. Mongo's right now, I am so scared for him, i am right beside him too.. crying... and writing.  
  
Here is a recap of what happened last night....  
  
I went to ST. Mongo's after Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna and i defeated Voldemort. We almost lost Ron, know one else was hurt.. thank gosh. I was so scared that he wouldn't make it, so I cried and cried and cried, beside his bed that is, he was in a coma, I sang to him, read story's to him, and told him my secrets, I even slept in the bed beside his. I cried with Molley Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ginny, and the rest of the sensational six (tell yea about that later..) and guess what?!? I told Molley my BIGGEST SECRET!! she was so happy she cried, I got to go, Molley is trying to get me to go walk around.. coz I have been sitting for the last 8 hours.  
  
see you. HG 


	2. Chapter 2

September 5, 2000  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Today I heard Ron MOVIEING!!! But then I woke up.. It was just one of my hopeful dreams. Again. Then ovcourse I started crying again. "RON! WHY WONT YOU WAKE UP!!! I NEED YOU!!! DON'T YOU GET IT?!? I NEED YOU!! AND I LOVE YOU!! I WAS SO BLIND NOT TO TELL YOU!!! WHY DIDN'T I TELL YOU!!! NOW I WILL NEVER KNOW IF YOU FELT THE SAME WAY!!! WHY!! WHY HIM?!?! EH?! WHY HIM?!?! THE ONE PERSON WHO I COULD FIGHT WITH AND STILLL LOVE!!I HATE YOU!!!! I HATE YOU ALL!!!! WHY HIM!!! WHY?!?!?!?!?! WWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYY." I suddenly screamed at him and everyone in the room, I sat down crying.. and Harry ran up and *collected* me in to his arms.. I cried with him for hours, he was the only person that knew I loved Ron... In that way, I guess I eventually fell asleep, Harry shook me awake and was crying, "what's wrong Harry?! What happened?!?!" I said in a very worried tone.. "He woke up." Said Harry, he was balling his eyes out, I will always remember the look on his face.. I didn't believe him. I looked around the room, Ginny, Fred, George, Percy, bill and Charlie were all hugging and crying, and Molley and Arthur were hugging like there was no tomorrow, there youngest boy woke up.. then I looked back at Harry, and he smiled and nodded, I burst in to tears, asked him why Ron was still sleeping, and he said "About an hour after you fell asleep he woke up, I saw him, and he smiled and said he loved you too." Harry said, and hugged me so tight that I thought I was going to choke. Right then, Molley started screaming something.. when Harry let go of me I could hear what she was saying clearly.. it sounded something like, "RON!!! RON!!! HARRY, HERMIONE!! GET IN HERE!!! HE'S UP!!!!!" I sat bolt upright, and in two seconds flat I was in the room, I looked directly at Ron's bed, to see him, awake, finally, and he was smiling!! "RON!!!" I screamed, with fresh tears on my cheeks, I ran to him, and hugged him, jumped on his bed beside him, and cried in his arms. "Hermione," He whispered in my ear "I love you.. Marry me?" I cried more and kissed him full on the lips, which was a bit hard, considering all those tubes coming out of his nose. "Yes," I whispered back, " Love you too, I always did." I was crying full out, and he started to cry too, "I was so scared for you Ron, I was so scared I would never see you smile again, and be able to fight with you, and to be able to tell you I loved you." I said out loud for the whole room to hear. "I was so scared not to be able to love you Ron." she said kissing him. "I would Marry you any day!" I said, then Molley and Arthur gasped, "Did he propose??" squeaked Molly, clutching on to Arthur's robes, "Yes!" I screamed with joy! The rest ran in, and screamed with joy.. we all cried for about an hour.. and all told Ron we were really scared. Then the Healers came in again, and took him out of the room, so they could check up on everything with him. Sp once we all said our goodbyes, we love yous ad our, hang in theres, he was wheeled out. and about nine hours later, the healers came out, they said the check up went well, but he would be in critical condition for about two or three days, oh gosh, I have to go, they just rolled him out and I need to go with him.  
  
later.  
  
HG 


End file.
